


Hold Your Breath (Specialshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (no pokemon), Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Non-binary character, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Yellow was scared of meeting their soulmate ever since they'd come out.





	Hold Your Breath (Specialshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> this is (i'm pretty sure) my only straight pokemon ship,,, but i also headcannon yellow and non-binary so does that still count idk. i also headcannon that red has two mums don't ask me why
> 
> blue is the girl btw
> 
> title from the rhyme by scratch21
> 
> originally written: 29/09/2017

_Female_

That was always the gender planted on Red's wrist. The gender of his soulmate. He was thankful his two mums never cared badly that he had an opposite-sex soulmate, saying that as long as she was a lovely person to him they would love her.

Looking at the word calmed Red whenever he felt nobody could come to him. It made him find hope that one day, one day, the word will burn and lead him closer to his true love.

He hadn't noticed it change until maybe three days after it had. He was twelve and he was walking with his two mums, holding their hands. Delilah looked down and stopped walking.

"Red, Delia."

Both people stopped as well, "What is it, ma?"

She was frowning, her eyebrows lowered in worry. "Your wrist-"

Red removed both his hands from his parents and faced them palm up, eyes widening in shock. The gender had changed.

_Non-binary._

Delia smiled when she read it. "Do you know what that means, dear?" She asked her son. Red didn't understand why she was so calm, he was panicking.

He shook his head, a little frantic. "N-No. Does this mean I don't have a soulmate?"

Delilah looked over to it and her worry vanished, understanding. She smiled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around Red's shoulders. "This means your soulmate has no gender, but they're still the same person."

Red was more confused now. Delia noticed and took his hands inhers, leaning down to get eye level with him. "This is a normal thing. Some people believe that they aren't the same gender they're born as, and that's okay. Your soulmate is one of those people, and you have to accept that."

Red paused to take that in. His soulmate was born a girl but isn't. She doesn't have a gender. Okay. "Okay. But if she's not a girl, what do I call her? Him?"

Delilah smiled. "They."

.

Yellow had always panicked about their soulmates wrist ever since they came out. Would it say female? Would it say non-binary? They really did hope that he accepted them, no matter their gender.

Right now, they were walking with Crystal and Blue, who were soulmates themselves. They'd met each other only a year ago and Yellow, being the youngest of the small group, was yet to find theirs.

They'd walked into a mall when Yellow felt it. A slightly painful sensation in their left wrist that was easily bearable, so they ignored it. They knew it was time.

It's when Crystal eyed a games shop and pointed out something for her friend Gold did the pain become suddenly burning. Yellow winced and rubbed over the 'Male' written on their wrist. Of course Blue noticed and stopped her girlfriend.

"Yellow, your soulmate's in here!" The brunette squealed loudly. Yellow slapped her arm, shaking a little. They were nervous.

Crystal was quieter about it, smiling at her friend. "Go on, walk around. We'll stay here."

They swallowed and smiled, taking a deep breath before they walked through the store slowly, rubbing at their wrist the entire time. They didn't know what to expect when they rounded an aisle and into another boy.

He was taller, adorning black messy hair and brown eyes, almost like a deep red. He seemed a little surprised, his hand wrapped around his wrist, hiding Yellow's gender.

"H-Hi," Yellow said meekly. He was cute, adorable even. They couldn't help but wonder what his name was. They held out their hand, because they couldn't know if a hug was acceptable. "I'm Yellow, and I guess I'm your- oh!"

Red had gently moved their hand away and hugged them tightly, as if they were old friend. Yellow certainly felt that way, hugging him back.

"I'm Red," he said as they pulled away, voice soft but happy sounding. Yellow couldn't help but nearly giggle at him. However, they still felt tense, the burning question of what does his wrist say on their mind.

Red noticed, touching their shoulder. "Is... Everything okay, Yellow?"

They took a deep breath, eyes closed as they did so before they opened them. Before they could lose confidence, they asked "Can I please see your wrist?"

Red nodded and lifted his right wrist up, the underside showing itself to his soulmate. Yellow felt absolute joy course through them as they read 'non-binary' on his wrist, covering their mouth.

Red instantly held them gently, and they started blubbering a bit. "I-I was so scared that it wouldn't say that. I was so scared I would have to tell you, and you wouldn't accept me, and-and-"

Red smiled gently, "Yellow." They quietened up and looked at him. "I would love if you would be my partner."

Yellow blushed but, still being a little self-conscious, stuttered. "N-Not girlfriend?"

Red's calm smile was still there as he shrugged a little. "Whatever you feel best with, Yellow."

They finally returned their smile, nodding a little with tears in their eyes. "Partner, yeah."

Their boyfriend's smile grew as he leaned down and kissed their forehead. Yellow didn't care that they'd started crying because they were happy tears.

There was never anything to worry about.


End file.
